


all i want for christmas (is you)

by guanlin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, FOR GODS SAKE ISOBEL, Fluff, I'M SORRY THIS IS A CHRISTMAS AU IN SEPTEMBER I HONESTLY HATE MYSELF, M/M, deepest apologies, honestly, this isnt even well written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlin/pseuds/guanlin
Summary: 'it's really cold and my mouth is numb maybe we should kiss before we get frostbite' au





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO IM REALLY SORRY BECAUSE I'M BRINGING YOU A CHRISTMAS AU IN SEPTEMBER AND THIS ISNT EVEN WELL WRITTEN BUT ANYWAY, I REALLY LOVE THIS SHIP AND WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR IT AND I FELT FESTIVE SO 
> 
> basically,   
> enjoy reading!!   
> as always, hit me up on tumblr @jeongquq for any requests, questions or complaints!! 
> 
> p.s i'm really sorry <3

When Hansol looks out the window in his AP English class, he is surprised to see it is snowing, hard. Millions upon millions of tiny little snowflakes are floating past the window and onto the muddied grass of Hansol’s school’s soccer field. The leafless trees, too, are covered with snow and it all looks very festive, very Michael Bublè music video material. Part of Hansol is very excited, already planning how to engage Jisoo in a snowball fight and calculating if they have the time to watch all eight Harry Potter movies if they have a snow day tomorrow but the other part is internally groaning. He and Jisoo both have to walk the mile home in this afterwards and Hansol is acutely aware that neither of them have anything even near a coat with them because it hadn’t even been that cold this morning. He internally groans at the fact the snow is probably going to seep through his bag and therefore onto his books, meaning he’ll have to buy yet another set of textbooks if the ink runs. Hansol huffs and sucks on his teeth, turning back to his professor, praying the snow will have atleast calmed down before school ends.

*

The snow has not calmed down, if anything, it has turned into a full out blizzard. Hansol and Jisoo are standing at the doors of their school, staring out at the snow.  
“Shall we call our parents?” Hansol asks.  
Jisoo shakes his head.  
“I don’t want to make them have to drive in this. It’s definitely not safe.”  
Heaving a long, suffering sigh, Hansol hoists his backpack up by the straps and throws his arm over Jisoo’s shoulder, pulling him closer. When Jisoo looks at him questioningly, Hansol shrugs and says “Conserving body heat, let’s go.” Jisoo snakes his arm around Hansol’s middle and they walk out of school like that.

It is a lot colder than Hansol thought. The wind bites at every single piece of his exposed skin and whips at his uniform. The snow is wet and cold against his skin and Hansol can already feel it soaking into his textbooks. Faintly, he can hear his wallet screaming from where it’s shoved into his trouser pockets.   
“For God’s sake,” Hansol mutters before he starts walking, careful not to slip and fall. Jisoo walks beside him silently, eyes cast on the sidewalk, also making sure he doesn’t end up on the ground. There are snowflakes stuck to his eyelashes and in his hair, Hansol is close enough to his friend that he can see their structure, the weird maze like way they’re built before they melt into drops of water from Jisoo’s body heat. Hansol cannot feel the tips of his fingers already and the tip of Jisoo’s nose is pink.  
“You look like Rudolph,” Hansol says jokingly and Jisoo’s cheeks turn as pink as his nose as he lifts a hand to cover them and giggles, embarrassed.  
“Shut up,” he says bashfully, “It’s freezing.”  
Hansol drops his arm from around Jisoo’s shoulders and wraps it around himself instead.  
“I’m aware,” he deadpans, “I can’t feel my hands anymore.” A contemplative look flashes across Jisoo’s face before it is gone and Jisoo is holding out his hands, walking backwards.   
“C’mere,” he says.  
Hansol reaches out for his friend for three reasons. The first being, his hands are really fucking cold and he knows from experience that Jisoo is a freaking human-heater. The second is that Jisoo’s hands are soft and delicate and Hansol enjoys holding them a whole lot. He would even go as far as saying it was one of his favourite things to do and Jisoo usually didn’t let him so now was a privilege and Hansol has to make the most out of it. The third is the fact that Hansol knows that if Jisoo carries on walking backwards for even a few seconds more, he will end up on his ass.

Hansol’s prediction is right and as soon as their hands make contact, Jisoo loses his footing and would be on the floor if Hansol’s hands didn’t have an iron grip on his fingers. Jisoo manages to breathe in a short gasp before Hansol is heaving him upwards. His strength surprises them both, it seems, because Jisoo goes flying into Hansol and they both slip to the floor, Jisoo landing with a huff on Hansol’s chest. Hansol throws his head back and groans before laughing at intervals as there isn’t enough breath in him to do it properly. Jisoo laughs and momentarily lets his head drop to Hansol’s chest and Hansol feels something warm pool in his stomach before Jisoo is getting up and reaching a hand out to Hansol. He takes it and neither of them let go.  
“God,” Jisoo exclaims, “You’re soaking!”  
It’s true, Hansol’s back is dripping wet and so are his textbooks after being pressed into the snow but Hansol is glad it was him and not Jisoo. Jisoo looks incredibly guilty Hansol squeezes his hand and shoves his freezing one up Jisoo’s shirt. Jisoo squeals and jumps away and Hansol thinks that if he didn’t already have them, he’d have gotten goosebumps from the feeling of Jisoo’s smooth skin against his palm, from the thrill of touching something no one else even got to see.

Jisoo quietens significantly and something happens to the air around them, it grows somewhat thicker but both Hansol and Jisoo choose to ignore it. They carry on walking into the blizzard, hands still linked together. They are more than three quarters of the way there now. Hansol’s teeth are chattering.  
“Your lips are blue,” Jisoo says after a couple of minutes of silence and Hansol lifts his free hand to them and finds he can’t feel them.  
“Can’t feel em’” he says and Jisoo says a quiet ‘oh’ and Hansol looks at him to find him looking back. Looking at his lips, if he’s more specific.  
“Oh?” Hansol questions.  
“Do you need some help with that?” Jisoo asks him.  
“Oh…oh! Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”  
Jisoo is blushing. Hansol feels weird.  
“If you… think that I’m asking to kiss you then…yes.”  
Hansol stares at Jisoo for a second. Is he even awake right now?”  
“Yes!” he exclaims before sinking back in on himself, “i mean um…sure but like, pinch me first?”  
Jisoo laughs through his nose and steps forward, bringing his free hand up to cup Hansol’s jaw, thumb and forefinger reaching up to gently pinch his cheek.  
“There,” he says, “You’re awake, see?”  
Hansol nods and lets go of Jisoo’s hand, guiding his own to rest on Jisoo’s waist, pulling me closer.  
“Kiss me?” he asks and Jisoo laughs again and leans in.

Hansol keeps his eyes open until their lips touch, looks at his best-friend-turned-maybe-something-more and how beautiful he is, how nice it feels when their bodies are pressed together like this. Suddenly, Jisoo’s lips are on his and Hansol stays still for a second before realising he should be reciprocating and starts moving his lips against Jisoo’s. Jisoo’s other hand goes to Hansol’s hair and he threads his fingers through it, tugging lightly and making Hansol whine lowly in his throat. Jisoo pulls away and Hansol places a thumb on his spit-slicked lip and pulls it out of his mouth from where he was biting it.   
“Y-You good?” he asks Jisoo.  
“Yeah.” He’s smiling. “I’m good.”

(It turns out there is a snow day the next day.  
“I thought we were watching Harry Potter?” Jisoo asks Hansol, settling down on the sofa. Hansol grins devilishly.  
“I’ve got better ideas.”


End file.
